


MCYT/Dream SMP Mini-Stories

by luckykitty0523



Series: Dream SMP/MCYT Stories Series [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Digital Art, Fanart, Ghostbur, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Rebirth, Reincarnation, Sad, pixel art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckykitty0523/pseuds/luckykitty0523
Summary: This is a story based on MCYT group and also the Dream SMP roleplay characters. I will be writing short stories and posting them here and I will take requests as long as they aren’t romantic. If you want a romantic request then ask for it in my other story called “Ship Stories” and request there. However I will do sexual harassment (to a certain extent) and PLATONIC kissing and such. Minus that feel free to request anything that can be from any AU or type of scenario you want but please be specific of your request.---Enjoy the stories!---
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP/MCYT Stories Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083287
Kudos: 34





	1. Wilbur's Opinion and Healing

**_PROMPT - What if Ghostbur remembered all his memories when he saw Tommy being again exiled and speaks to his son once again and leaves L’manberg with Tommy to heal from everything the nation had done to them._ **

**_\---Contains angst, hurt, confort, and mention of blood and injuries. ---_ **

**_====Sad/Hopeful Ending===_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ghostbur knew many things that he didn’t tell others. For example, he always got a feeling of fear, hatred, and twisted happiness when looking at TNT and whenever he saw a diamond sword all he could feel was shame and regret. Ghostbur wasn’t as naive as others believe him to not matter what they thought, he could see they weren’t happy, he could see tubbo and Tommy drifting away, he could see dream becoming more power-hungry, he could see Phil slowly walking without proper sleep, he could see...many things and not all happy. He could see the way Tommy looked at him with happiness and fear sometimes, he could see how Phil smiled at him but his eyes were always clouded in grief and regret. He saw...and saw but did nothing...because a part of him was saying it would get better with time, it would change (however the part of him that was still alive Wilbur whispered to him it wouldn’t unless someone did something). 

Ghostbur had been collecting some flowers to give to Tommy and maybe have the blond male give them to tubbo and fix their relationship. He smiled and hummed a soft familiar tone as he skipped back into L’manberg(not MY Manberg) and paused and frowned when he heard shouting. Walking towards it he saw a tubbo looking sad and disappointed with a furious dream next to him and a few others behind them and Tommy standing across from them. 

“I didn’t do It tubbo!!! You have to believe me!!” 

“I really, wish it wasn’t you Tommy but I-” Tubbo choked on his next words as tears appeared at the corner of his eyes. “I hereby decree that Tommyinnit is now exiled from L’manberg for his crimes” There were gasps from the whole group but one ghost who was on the ground letting out a silent scream as memories, feeling hit him as the familiar world of “EXILE” brought of his memories back and hit him all at once like an anvil to the face. Ghostbur fell to the floor and the next moment Wilbur stood up once more. 

Wilbur groaned in as his body felt strange since a moment ago he had been ghostbur, a happy, cheerful loving ghost but now he was Wilbur but his memories and the happy feeling he got from being ghostbur allowed him to get rid of his old madness leaving him as he once was before the Dream war. The mixture of his madness against his ghostself’s happiness cancels each other out leaving him once again just...Wilbur. Wilbur flexed his grey hand and smiled as he felt his memory finally click into place leaving him feeling fuller than he had in a long time. He KNEW who he was and he REMEMBERED EVERYTHING.

“T-tubbo?...Why?” His little brother’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Tommy staring at his friends(?) with shock, hurt, and...betrayal? Wilbur suddenly remembered why he had regained his memories in the first place and after a few long strides, he stood in front of Tommy as if he could block out all the pain he was feeling. 

Tubbo frowned in confusion at Wilbur and the group behind him had a similar ray of impression from annoyance to disbelief. 

“Ghostbur? What are you doing?” 

Wilbur would not move, not now that he remembered who had given him that extra push into his insanity when he was alive, whether he meant to or not. Dream had always been a man whose motive Wilbur could never read but now he could read them like a book and understood why. The green man only had one life (just like Phil) and Wilbur could see how the paranoia of dying for real had changed him and affected him into wanting to ALWAYS have the upper hand over everybody for his “safety”. The only one dream that could never get to behave like he wanted to was Tommy, always Tommy, even with his discs gone, with the betrayal, with his own death, Tommy never acted as he expected and Wilbur could see how much it SCARED him. If he allowed them to exiled tommy again, (never again) all alone then dream could do what he pleased with tommy all alone, and while wilbur was sure dream wouldn’t kill tommy the man might be desperate enough to do it. 

“Ghostbur, move out of the way now. This doesn’t include you” Dream oh so familiar voice pierced his thoughts like an arrow and wilbur straighten his back to stared at his stupid smiley mask. 

“No” 

“Great- wait, what did you just say?” dream sounded baffled beyond belief and Wilbur could understand why after all, Ghostbar would never even think of doing anything he was currently doing. Wilbur allowed himself a small smirk because it was a good thing he wasn’t ghostbur. He turned his back to Tommy who was staring at him with wide teary eyes that looked so hopeful it made Wilbur's chest tightened painfully. 

“Ghost- Wilbur?” Wilbur's eyes softened and he gathered his little brother into his arms. 

“I’m so so sorry, Tommy. Please, I’m sorry. You aren’t a bad guy, you don’t have to be a hero, you are just...you...Tommy Innit” he whispered to Tommy and just like that the poor teen broke and began to sob into Wilbur's arms with broken pleads falling from his mouth. Wilbur didn’t tell the younger male to stop and just held him as he cried for another solid 3 minutes before calming down into soft hiccups. 

Wilbur felt something change inside him as he held his brother before he noticed his yellow sweater began to fizz and shift like water before something brown appeared over his arms. Gasp happened behind him and when he stood up with Tommy behind him, he stood tall with his old brown coat over his shoulders and a familiar red beanie over his head. Strangely enough, his yellow sweater stayed in place even as a red line began to appear on his chest where his death-wound stood. 

“W-Wilbur? I-is-...is that you?” Tubbo asked and unlike Tommy, Tubbo eyes only held fear as his eyes caught the same coat he wore when he went insane when he blew up Lmanberg (it wasn’t his, he died the day he died).

“Hello Tubbo, I would say I am sorry to you if I wasn’t so disappointed” Tubbo face twisted into one of rage and anger.

“You have no room to talk- Y-you blew up Lmanberg! You destroyed it!” Wilbur didn’t feel any anger or sadness at the remainder and he wasn't’ sure whether it was his ghostbur mind talking but all he felt was regret and shame at what his masterpieces had been turned to. 

“I did do that, but you did something even force than me” 

“I- what?”

“I destroyed a piece of land, never kill anyone since they weren’t close to the blast” Wilbur tilted his head and he let out a laugh “unless you count me since the only person to died that day was me” Tommy's hand tighten its grip on his hand at the reminder “However you, on the other hand, are trying to kill a person will and whether you realize it or not this exile could have been Tommy end weather by a natural cause or…” Wilbur's eyes shifted to dream figure who stood as still as a statue “...some other outside force” 

“You still destroyed this nation that you stood for Wilbur” Quackity shouted as his face grew red with rage. 

“Yes, I did but that was only after I found that I was right” Quackity's face fell as he realized that Wilbur wasn’t snapping as he used to when his insanity took hold over Lamanberg. “However that Lmanberg died the day I died and this-” Wilbur waved his free hand to everything around him “Is no longer my Lmanberg, I see that now because we would never throw out anyone, even traitors-” Both eret and fundy grimace “ or exiled our people without a fair trial and we would NEVER listen to dream since that was what the first war was all about” 

Wilbur nearly growled at the end of his speech, finally feeling anger and annoyance rising inside him like an avalanche only for his ghostbur calmness to soothe his emotions into a peaceful sensation.

“I-I-I-...but you- I..” Tubbo stumbled over his words and Wilbur decided that he had enough of this place because it had destroyed and twisted people he cared about and he would rather die again than let Tommy be one of those people. 

“Come on, Tommy. We are leaving.”

“Huh? But isn’t Lamaberg home? Why are we going to?” 

“Tommy...Lmanberg is dead...this...is just a cheap imitation of the true Lamaberg” Wilbur sadly gazed upon his once-great nation, his unfinished masterpiece. “Plus neither of us is wanted here anymore”. Wilbur turned his back to the other knowing full well they wouldn’t attack him or his brother and began to walk away from the once-great nation.

“Wilbur!- You can’t leave like that-!!!” Even if they wouldn’t attack them doesn’t mean they weren’t going to speak. 

Wilbur sighed and turned to face his son’s face (he beautiful sweet boy) and took note of the hair of his tail and ears standing up in anger. 

“Why not? You made it clear you wanted us gone” Wilbur licked his lips to clean some of the blood beginning to leak from the corner of his mouth.

“You c-can’t leave with making -things right!” Fundy voices fell slightly at the sight of Wilbur's bloody wounds that began to leak blood. 

“And what would that be?”

“You abandoned me when I needed you the most-” 

“NO, I DID FUCKING NOT” Wilbur's cold voice shut fundy up and he took that as his cue to continue. “You left me first when you disowned me. I tried and tried to fix my relationship with you but how the FUCK and I SUPPOSE to FIX ANYTHING if you don’t let ME!!!” Fundy flitched and Wilbur sighed, shoulder slumping down in defeat.

“But- I was only going to be a spy to sch-att and I-”

“Fundy, stop it. You only became a spy after and you made it clear of your intention of me when you burned down the flag of your own accord to what? Spite me?” The fox ears and tail fell in shame. “You don’t need me anymore fundy, you made that very, VERY clear”

“B-b-but I do to-your dad!-”

“I’m not your dad, I haven’t been for a long time and just recently it became official when you got adopted by eret” A tear appeared in his eye but didn’t fall because Wilbur was DONE being a sad pitiful ghost. 

“Dad- Wilbur I-I…”

“Fundy...I love you my son, but you need to move on and have a happy life even if it isn’t with me and through everything I have always been proud of you as your father but now that responsibility isn’t mine anymore and I hope you and Eren have a better relationship than you and I” 

Tommy had reassuringly squeezed Wilbur's own grey one and it helped more than he thought as it kept him from crying on the floor in shame for his lost bound with his only son. 

Wilbur tugged at Tommy and began to walk away ignoring the shouts of protest and tightened his grip on Tommy's arm to which the younger male responded by also tightening his grip. The two brothers arrived at the entrance of their once great nation as Wilbur looked with sad eyes while Tommy looked hesitant.

“W-Wilbur...are you sure about this?” Wilbur turned with a coked eyebrow and Tommy flared “Well-! I mean like you kinda went insane for this place- a-and now you don't care…?” Wilbur sighed and turned back to the obsidian

the wall surrounding his- the L’manberg. 

“I know, but as I said earlier MY L’manberg went with me when I pushed that button” 

“So...it's gonna be us again?” Tommy asked in a soft voice and Wilbur nodded.

“Yeah…”

“What about Phil or any of our friends?”

“...We can always visit or they can come to see us but for now…” Wilbur opened his setting and studied the button with an unknown feeling in his chest at the memory of the last time he pressed a button. Tommy followed Wilbur's action and did the same.

“Ready Tommy?” 

“Yes...I’m ready big man,” Wilbur smiled at the nickname.

“Alright in one...two..and three!” 

**_-TommyInnit has left the Game_ **

**_-W1lbuR s0oT haS l3Ft tHe GaME_ **


	2. Wilbur's Madness and GhostBur's Sadness

**_PROMPT - Wilbur had hidden his huge sadness under his insanity until death but now with his madness gone ghostbur is left with all the sadness that belongs to Alivebur._ **

**_\---Contains angst, hurt, crying, and grief ---_ **

**_====Sad Ending===_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Most people assumed that ghostbur didn’t remember things but that wasn’t exactly the case. Ghostbur didn’t have the memory itself but he knew what Wilbur had done and felt. Almost like you read a book about a movie but you never truly see anything no matter how it is described until you see the movie yourself. That is how Alivebur’s memories were of Ghostbur...a story that he never saw even if he knew it. This is the reason ghostbur becomes confused because they say that Wilbur in life only had anger and madness during his time in the living world but they could never be more wrong. Sure Wilbur was angry but more than anything? He was sad...so very sad that it hurt him more than any other wound would so to get rid of it wilbur drowned himself in chaos and madness to stop that sadness and it worked and that was why Wilbur fell deeper and deeper into his insanity until even that began to hurt him which is where Phil came in and stabbed alive bur and ended his deep grief. 

That is why Wilbur or Ghosbur considered it a good memory and he was right...in a way…

While that madness disappeared, the sadness never did, at least now as a ghost, he could get somewhat rid of his (alive Wilbur) sadness. Someday however the blue wasn’t enough or he didn't have enough between himself and giving it to others so those days he would curl in a cave far far away from L’manberg and cry his now black tears until he felt empty and numb so the sadness went away. This sadness that sometimes threatened to swallow him was sometimes too great that he was often tempted to disappear and go back to that black space because while there was nothing or none there it was quiet and calm...but he didn’t give in instead he pretended to be happy hoping that the more he acted happy and cheerful that it would become true one day. His bad days had been becoming more and more frequent since Tommy exiled (exiles brought back horrific memories of betrayal, horror, and more sadness). It so happened that today was one of his bad days and he had noticed when he felt heavier than usual and his arms constantly burned from unshed tears. Ghostbur sighed in a small amount of disappointment since he had been hoping to have a somewhat okay day but now would spend half of it crying just to ease his pain (alive Wilbur's not ghostbur’s).

Ghostbur began looking for Friend since he would enjoy having something to cuddle within his crying session but couldn’t find him anywhere in L’manberg until he suddenly recalled he left his friend back at techno’s house the day before. Wilbur began his trip to techno house and halfway there as he walked through the nether ghostbur couldn’t hold back his tears anymore and they began to fall. Ghostbur simply went on not caring about the tears since they helped a small bit and didn’t do anything else minus slightly blur his vision. He didn’t bother to wipe his black tears since they wouldn’t stop falling and instead continued on his trip to Get Friend for his crying session and gather some more blue afterward. 


	3. (Art) Wilbur Fanart - Wilbur's Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are based on the main changes Wilbur went through in the Dream SMP and each includes its own meaning. The one on the right is during the fight for L'manberg Freedom, the right is when Wilbur went insane and wanted liberty in his own twisted way, and the center in him ending his life and reaching death.


	4. (Pixel Art) Ghostbur and Alivebur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea for a while and was going to draw it but decided to do it in pixel art since I found it fun. One is Wilbur when he was alive and the other after his death and becoming ghostbur. I even added the stab wound on Ghostbur to made it more obvious he is dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. He's Afraid of me...(Wilbur and Tommy Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is during their time in Pogtopia and when Wilbur started becoming insane and Tommy slowly grew afraid of his brother. This is a mini comic made by me and based on the Song "It took me by surprise".  
> I did a video based of this in the link below and this was kind of rushed so sorry.  
> ___ANYWAYS ENJOY!___
> 
> (Youtube link - https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC2YoI9FbAAP03hP52gVTTFw)


End file.
